Berharga
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —A 1000 gift for Harry./ Semua orang memiliki kenangan baik manis maupun pahit. Akan tetapi kita tidak boleh melihat ke belakang, namun kita harus maju untuk masa depan. Kita yakin kalau mereka akan melindungi walau kita tidak menyadarinya./ "Tidak hanya satu kali, Harry. Bahkan jutaan kalipun—kau selalu bersama mereka,"./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Berharga © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**A 1000 Gifts for Harry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Harry Potter & Sirius Black**_

_**Family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**-1-**_

Kebahagiaan itu adalah suatu anugerah yang paling berharga bagi kehidupan manusia di dunia. Terlebih lagi hari yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap pihak yakni—Ulang tahun. Semua orang pasti merencanakan apapun demi satu kali dalam satu tahun. Namun, tidak berlaku untuk pemuda yang dijuluki _Boy are alived_. Dirinya kini terpaku pada satu titik di langit, entahlah dia memikirkan dengan melihat langit warna hitam.

Anak semata wayang James Potter dan Lily Potter ini merasakan ada satu yang membuatnya kesepian dalam diam. Walau dia selalu bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya yaitu Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Akan tetapi, bila menyebut kata orang tua—

Dia merasa hampa dalam kekosongan.

Lalu dia menangkupkan wajahnya di lutut untuk menyembunyikan beban yang dialaminya, dan dirinya tidak menyadari ada yang hadir kemudian orang itu duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Harry? Bukankah makan malam belum selesai?" Tanya orang itu menyentakkan Harry untuk menatap siapa gerangan yang mengusik kesendiriannya.

Harry agak terkejut mendapati Bapak Baptisnya—Sirius Black berada di dekatnya. "Tidak ada."

Laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat dari James Potter itu menghela napasnya pendek. "Besok itu … hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Ya." Harry menjawab dengan singkat.

Jawaban dari Harry membuat Sirius mengusap kepala anak itu dan bergumam lagi. "Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Dirinya bahkan tidak memikirkan sesuatu seperti hadiah atau apalah, karena kalau dia mengingat hari ulang tahunnya—dia selalu ingat orang tuanya yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh _Kau-tahu-siapa_.

"Entah."

Sirius menangkap sedikit maksud aneh dari jawaban singkat anak baptisnya itu, dia mencoba berpikir dan mencoba dengan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu, Harry?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sirius itu membuat anak kesayangan dari Professor Dumbledore menatap Sirius. "Aku tidak tahu dan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Kau ini sangat pandai menyembunyikan bebanmu, tapi tidak berlaku sekarang, Harry."

Harry kembali memusatkan atensinya ke langit yang sangat luas lalu tanpa sadar bergumam sesuatu. "Sejak kemarin, aku ingat orang tuaku."

Satu tarikan membentuk senyuman lirih terpasang di wajah Sirius. Dia paham akan kegelisahan Harry melihat kebersamaan Ron dengan keluarganya, lalu sahabat perempuannya itu—Hermione yang walau dia seorang _Muggle_ akan tetapi memiliki orang tua yang utuh. Seberapa kuat apapun menahannya, namun bisa terlepas apabila melihat kebersamaan sahabatnya dengan keluarganya.

"Harry…" Sirius menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "… Kau memikirkan Ayah dan Ibumu, benarkah itu?"

Rasa rindu akan mereka dan terasa sesak di dalam hatinya. Dia ingat waktu kecil—dia sangat dikasihi bahkan dimanjakan walau masih bayi. Bahkan melihat Ayah dan Ibunya berusaha melindungi dia dari tangan _Kau-tahu-siapa_, namun pengorbanan itu berakhir dengan mereka meninggal.

Dia sampai dirawat oleh paman dan bibinya walaupun dirinya diperlakukan tidak baik oleh mereka. Akan tetapi, dia menerima dengan sepenuh hati dengan perlakuan paman dan bibinya karena sudah diberi tempat berteduh. Namun hal yang terlupakan baginya yakni—ulang tahunnya.

Harry tidak mengerti kalau dia sampai melupakan ulang tahunnya, itupun teringat jika dua sahabatnya itu merayakan bersamanya. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kesedihannya setiap tahun. Tapi, untuk tahun ini berbeda. Walau dia tidak tahu arti dari berbeda itu apa dalam tahun ini.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memikirkannya," gumam Sirius.

"…Aku berpikir satu kali saja bertemu dengan mereka sekali lagi walau hanya dalam mimpi," lirih Harry. Dia ingat saat dirinya beradu sihir dengan _Kau-tahu-siapa_ pada tahun keempat, dirinya mendapatkan motivasi dari orang tuanya secara tidak langsung—dan menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman musuh abadinya itu.

"Tidak hanya satu kali, Harry. Bahkan jutaan kalipun—kau selalu bersama mereka," timpal Sirius.

Seakan tidak paham, Harry bertanya kembali pada bapak baptisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Mereka selalu mengawasi bahkan melindungimu setiap saat, walau mereka tidak berada didekatmu secara nyata—tapi dari dalam hatimu mereka sangat dekat."

"Ya, kau benar."

Melihat Harry sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Sirius beranjak darisana kemudian menepuk pundak anak tunggal James itu sehingga-atensi mereka bertemu dalam satu titik.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat, Harry," pesan Sirius.

Mau tak mau Harry tersenyum tipis. "_Thanks_ sudah menemaniku."

"Sama-sama."

Sirius pun kembali ke kediaman Weasley meninggalkan Harry masih terpaku disana. Dirinya mengerti Harry butuh waktu sendiri untuk hari esok. Bersamaan itupula Harry meresapi perkataan Bapak baptisnya itu dengan sepenuh hati, dirinya pun tidak akan sadar bahwa orang tuanya berada disampingnya dan tersenyum melihat Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sirius bahwa dalam mimpinya—dia bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan terasa nyata dan ia nikmati setiap jengkal memorinya itu. Walau hanya sekedar mimpi dia menganggap bahwa dia tidak sendirian namun ada orang tuanya yang selalu mengawasinya setiap saat. Bahkan memiliki sahabat yang selalu menemani di kala sendiriannya sampai orang terdekat Ayahnya—Sirius menemaninya walau sebentar.

Dia menangkap ada sebuah kotak yang cukup besar di lantai. Harry langsung mengangkat bingkisan itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Terselip surat terjepit di atas pita, dirinya langsung mengambilnya kemudian—membukanya amplop itu.

Satu senyuman terulas di bibir Harry Potter ketika membaca isi dari surat itu.

_Kau tidak perlu bersedih, Harry._

_Kau mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangimu walau orang tuamu sudah tiada._

_Akan tetapi, mereka selalu berada disampingmu. Kau adalah anak yang paling berharga untuk mereka, karena kaulah mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi keselamatanmu. Kau tidak perlu bersedih dengan hal ini. _

_Kau masih memiliki sahabat yang selalu setia bersamamu di kala sedih maupun senang. _

_Ingat setiap kenangan ada yang manis dan pahit, tapi kita tidak boleh melihat belakang dan menyesalinya. Namun, kita melihat ke depan untuk dikejar._

_Orang tuamu selalu menjagamu selamanya, Harry._

_Aku sampai lupa untuk mengucapkan Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau selalu sukses dan menjadi anak kebanggaan mereka._

_Salam_

_Sirius Black_

Setelah membaca itu dia membuka kotak dan bergumam dalam hati. "Terima kasih, Sirius."

.

.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes**_

_Sekian dariku walau kemungkinan terasa sangat datar dalam karyaku ini, akan tetapi saya berusaha untuk menyumbangkan untuk event kali ini. Saya rasa ini adalah sebuah tantangan bagiku untuk membuatnya, apalagi sudah terundang dalam event ini. Ini juga merupakan karyaku yang bertokohkan Harry yang pertama ^^  
_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca karyaku dan berikan feedback ok_

_**Tsurugi de Lelouch**_

_**Lubuklinggau, 29 Juli 2013**_


End file.
